My Messed Up Life
by cg2006
Summary: Hinata's messed up life. TuTu's, bricks and Magical people with sticks! not really written by me, i just changed the names. AU, OOConeshot


Um…I'd say this is AU. And definitely OOC. I love Neji's part. Teehee.** I don't own Naruto, and I don't really own this story either**…i borrowed it.

* * *

"My Messed up Life"

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hinata awoke to the beeping of her alarm. She rolled over to turn it off, and crunched a bag of pink cheese puffs. _"Was I eating these again?" _she thought to herself. She looked at her wall, seeing if her "science experiment" was true. "OH MY GOD!" Hinata screamed, "the pink bunnies on my wall really do multiply!" Just then Hinata's cousin, Neji walked in and started screaming his head off at Hinata for waking him up, and stealing his bag of pink cheese puffs. Hinata rolled her eyes at Neji and ignored him as usual. Neji noticed that she wasn't listening, so he was about to leave the room, but he turned to Hinata and asked her if she had saw his pink tu-tu.

"You mean _my _pink tu-tu, Neji?"

"Hinata, it's mine!"

"God, Neji, it won't even fit you!"

"I don't care if it doesn't fit, I LOVE that pink tu-tu!"

Neji's eyes got really puffy and watery, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"H...Hinata! PLEASE give it back...please."

"Hinata, Neji, You guys need to get ready for school!" thier mom yelled.

"Yes mother dearest," they replied at the same time.

"Hinata, I will get that tu-tu after school...I WILL!" Neji stormed out of the room.

"Whatever Neji." Hinata mumbled to herself.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - AT SCHOOL**

"Hey honey bunch!"

"Oh, hey Chouji!"

"I left you some presents in your locker, Hinata."

"That is so thoughtful of you Chouji!" Hinata jumped up and gave the incredibly hot and skinny Chouji a hug. "You know, I will always love you forever Chouji."

"Yeah, and I will too!"

"Oh, so I see you two made up after your big fight. That is ever so awesome for you guys, isn't it?"

Hinata looked down to see who was talking to her.

"Oh, hey Ino!"

"Hi Hinata, hi Chouji."

"YO Ino!!"

"Chouji, you know you're not supposed to yell in the hallway!"

Chouji, Ino, and Hinata looked behind them to see who yelled at Hinata's _**boyfriend. **_It was the evil Kurenai-sensei. She had her long, tangled black & grey wig, her fake long nails, and the ugliest of ugly white jackets on. To anybody that didn't go to Konoha High, she would look mental, but to every student, she looked normal. Chouji was about to say something to Kurenai-sensei when a high-pitched squeal went through the whole school.

"Oh, drat! I forgot to bring kindergarteners for my giant iguanas, I guess I'll just have one of my faithful llamas to go and fetch me some."

Kurenai wandered into her room, and about 5 seconds later, one of her "faithful" llamas went galloping out of the room, and down the stairs. Then the bell rang.

"Oh, crap!" Hinata and Chouji screamed.

"You guys, you know you're not supposed to say that in front of Kurenai-sensei's room. You guys know what she'll do to you guys for that!" Ino hurried off to math, while Hinata and Chouji went the opposite way, holding hands and skipping down the hall, on their way to science.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - the Revenge of Temari, the Evil Magic Person with a Normal, Brown Stick that she Hides in her Head.**

Hinata and Neji came bursting into their front door.

"It's mine Hinata!"

"Well too bad Neji, it's mine now!"

Hinata ran into her bedroom, and found Temari sitting on Hinata's bed.

"What the..."

"Hi Hinata, is this yours?" Temari held up the pink tu-tu. Just then, Neji came flying through the door really slowly and yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone thought he was going to land on Hinata's bed, but he hit the floor with great force and a "THUD" Temari and Hinata stared at Neji, who was now sitting on the floor, crying, and mumbling to himself, "Mus...sniffle...t be brave sniffle in front sniffle of tu-tu!" for about a minute, then Temari pulled a normal, brown stick out of her head and hit the tu-tu with it, then the tu-tu shrunk down to the size of a pink cheese puff, and then Temari swallowed it whole.

"NO!" Hinata and Neji both screamed. Neji opened his purse, and threw a brick at Temari. Temari hit the brick with the stick and the brick turned into Tenten. The whole room turned silent, except for Neji, who was still crying. Tenten ran over to Neji, and hugged him, and told him that everything was going to be okay. Neji calmed down, and he thanked Tenten for what she did, and that he liked her _**pink, frilly, long flowing dress**_. Tenten simply said "Tank you very much Neji," wit a huge smile. Hinata turned to Temari and asked her why she swallowed the tu-tu.

"Well, because it's REVENGE!!"

"What revenge? Why do you want revenge? What did I do?"

"Actually, it's Neji I want revenge from."

"What did I do Temari?"

"Exactly 2 years ago from today, you ate my fan WHOLE! I loved that fan, and you ate it. You loved that tu-tu, and _I_ ate it."

"I...I'm sorry Temari."

"Sorry may work, but I'm not puking your tu-tu back up."

**_End of Chapter 3._**

* * *

**A.N.** How was that? Was it funny? I didn't write this. A friend did and it was of some people at school. I just changed the names as best as I could to make it into a Naruto fanfic. SOrry if the HinaChouji may have been disturbing to some people, but the real orig. pairing would have been even more disturbing to SasukeEmoAvenger, who was Hinata. Neji is SEA's brother. Chouji is this guy at school who is NOT incredibly skinny, or hot. Ino is actually a guy named Michael in the orig.story, but I just made him Ino cuz it sounded like something she'd say that he said.Tenten is me! I had a really small part; I was a friking brick. T.T I would NEVER wear a pink frilly dress but I guess I am cuz it is a messed up life. Temari is this other person and she likes horses. Orig. it was a horse that "neji" had swallowed whole, but I changed it to a fan since she's Temari now.

**Reviews Please! **


End file.
